Yellow Balloon
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Tails, Amy, and Knuckles are hanging in Seaside Hill, ever so bored. They then spot a particular yellow balloon... surely this can make things exciting, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow Balloon**

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I'm quite surprised I honestly haven't done anything with Tails, Amy, and Knuckles yet. Maybe because I don't do much with Knuckles, and that I don't like Tails. ...Eeeyeah, I'll just leave that quip there. So here you go, guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were bored. So very, very bored. Despite it being gorgeous in Seaside Hill, the trio of humanoid mammals just couldn't be arsed to do something fun.

"I'm bored..." Tails obviously stated, his hands on his stomach.

Amy whined, nodding in agreement. "Me too..."

Knuckles folded his arms together. "We're all bored, morons! There's literally nothing interesting for us to do!"

Amy placed her hands down, lifting up her head as she got an idea. "I know! How about we dress up?"

"NO!" Tails and Knuckles shouted in unison.

"The last time we did that, I acted girly for two weeks straight!" Tails exclaimed as he waved his arms.

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "Yeah. And because of that, Sonic ditched us and went off to have another great adventure!"

Amy frowned as she looked down, then gasped as she got an idea. "I know! We can have a farting contest!"

Tails and Knuckles stared at Amy, blank expressions on their faces. Amy farted, a cute little poot coming out as opposed to a typical loud one.

"Yeah. No." Tails remarked as he shook his head, wafting the stench away from him with his left hand.

Amy frowned as she sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, neither of you two are fun!"

Knuckles rubbed his chin as he slammed his fists together. "I got it! We can race around Seaside Hill!"

Tails turned to Knuckles. "But we do that all the time!"

Knuckles's right eye twitched. "Damn. We really have done everything."

The three mammals sighed in unison as they closed their eyes. Suddenly, a cool breeze was felt. Amy looked up, to see a yellow balloon drifting by.

"Hey fellas, look!" Amy squealed as she stood up, pointing at the balloon. "It's a balloon! We can have fun with that!"

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other, shrugged, then stood up alongside Amy, looking up at the balloon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails, Amy, and Knuckles looked at the yellow balloon, which was then blown to the northern direction. Amy ran after it, with Tails and Knuckles following just behind. The three humanoid mammals dashed around the yellow and orange checkerboard hills, heading up and down and all around as they tried to catch the balloon.

"Now you're mine, you precious yellow balloon!" Amy shouted as she jumped up into the air several times, only to fail in getting the balloon. "D'oh! I Missed!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Pffft! Stand back and let a pro show you how it's done, Ms Rose!" Knuckles then spun into the ground, spinning out and spiraling towards the balloon. The balloon was blown to the east, causing Knuckles to hit into several spikes hanging from a ledge nearby.

Tails and Amy winced as Knuckles fell down, twitching his right leg in pain. Tails turned around, spotting the balloon over a pit.

"It's over here, guys!" Tails exclaimed as he dashed towards it. "I got it!"

Tails flew in the air as he spun his two tails about, grabbing the yellow balloon. The balloon managed to escape Tails's grip, and Tails fell down the pit, landing in the salty sea water below. Amy and Knuckles watched as the balloon headed to the west, going over the sandy beach.

"There it goes! There's no time to waste!" Knuckles exclaimed as he pounded his fists, dashing after the balloon.

Amy screamed as she dashed after Knuckles. "Wait up! That balloon is mine!"

Tails groaned as he climbed out of the pit, coughing as he was completely soaked. "Wait... up..." He fell back down the pit again, splashing into the water below.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were still after that pesky yellow balloon. Amy and Knuckles ran on the sandy shore, watching as the balloon hovered over the calm seagreen waters. Tails emerged from the tropical jungle foliage, having dried himself off after falling in the pit earlier.

"The balloon's over the water!" Amy exclaimed as she pointed at the balloon.

Knuckles scoffed as he folded his arms. "So what? If it's over the water, then we can swim to it!"

"But what if it goes too far?" Amy asked as she held her hands together.

Knuckles slapped Amy across the back of her head. "Quit your complaining! You can swim!"

Amy and Knuckles growled at each other as Tails got in between them.

"Knock it off, you two!" Tails interrupted as he spun his two tails, "I can fly with my tails, remember?"

Much to their disbelief, the trio of humanoid mammals suddenly felt rain. The clear blue SEGA skies disappeared, replaced with dark clouds, white lightning zapping out as it started to pour harshly. Amy, Knuckles, and Tails covered their heads with their hands, watching the balloon being harshly blown about.

"That balloon is being triggered by the wind!" Knuckles exclaimed as he opened his right eye.

Amy placed both of her hands on her face. "Oh no! This is terrible!"

Tails shook his fists. "We can ride in the Tornado! Just follow me!"

Tails headed towards the east. Amy and Knuckles nodded, and they ran after Tails, trying to keep themselves as dry as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were all riding in the Tornado, with Tails being able to install two extra seats. Amy sat in the middle, while Knuckles was in the back, with Tails obviously in the front. The three humanoid mammals didn't have their hands above their heads anymore, allowing their heads to get wet from the pouring rain as they were deterimed to get the yellow balloon.

"We gotta make sure to get dat dere balloon, guys!" Knuckles shouted.

Amy nodded. "Tails, be sure not to get us zapped or anything, okay?"

Tails shuddered as he turned to Amy and Knuckles briefly. "You're not making me feel better about this, guys!"

As the Tornado got close to the yellow balloon, a blast of lightning zapped the blue colored plane, causing it to head down towards the sea. Tails, Amy, and Knuckles screamed as they held onto the plane, with Knuckles grabbing the yellow balloon as they sunk beneath the waves.

Several moments later, the three humanoid mammals emerged from the sea, completely soaked. Knuckles had the yellow balloon in his grasp, holding onto it tightly.

"Well, at least we survived that crash, huh guys?" Tails asked as he chuckled, pushing his hair upward.

Amy nodded as he giggled. "Yeah, and plus, we have the balloon!"

Knuckles laughed as he poked at it. "Yeah. It's nice and still in great shape!"

Suddenly, the yellow balloon popped. Amy, Tails, and Knuckles all gasped in horror as their eyes widened. Within seconds, Amy and Tails cuddled each other as they cried together in sorrow, with Knuckles pulling his hair as he screamed in rage. Suddenly, another yellow balloon arrived, this time having red and blue stripes across it.

Tails noticed it as he pointed at it, a smile across his face. "Look, guys! A new balloon!"

Amy clasped her hands together as she squealed. "Ooooh! And it looks even better than the old one!"

Knuckles pounded his fists together as he laughed. "I call hot shots!"

The three humanoid mammals went after the new yellow balloon, chasing it into the tropical foliage. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were all watching from the bushes, laughing heartily as they were the ones who made the old and new balloons.

**THE END**


End file.
